Scott Pilgrim (Film)
Summary Scott Pilgrim is the main protagonist of the film adaptation based on the comic known as Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. He is a nerdy, socially awkward musician who lives with his roommate Wallace and plays in a band called Sex Bob-omb. The plot of the movie follows him in his pursuit to defeat his newest girlfriend Romana's seven evil exes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B,' '''likely' higher''' with The Power of Love | At least 9-B Name: Scott Pilgrim Origin: Scott Pilgrim vs. The World (film) Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Musician, Gamer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Swordsmanship, Video Game-Inspired moves, Pseudo-Flight, Can attack by playing riffs on his guitar, And even summon energy-based monsters when he plays hard enough alongside the rest of his band Attack Potency: Wall level '''(Blocked an attack from Matthew Patel without being pushed back, easily bested him in hand-to-hand combat, only taking two hits in the process), '''higher with The Power of Love | At least Wall level (Easily overpowered Gideon Graves in the initial clash), likely higher (Traded blows with and matched Gideon Graves at full power, where his offense was multiplied by 7) Speed: Peak Human | At least Peak Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher '''with The Power of Love | At least '''Wall level, likely higher Durability: Wall level (Can survive being slammed through numerous walls. Tanked being thrown high into the air and falling down which would yield this level) | At least Wall level, likely higher Stamina: Should be fairly high, endured a relatively long fight with Gideon Graves after one-shotting all of his henchmen individually with the Power of Self-Respect Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with the Power of Love and Power of Self-Respect, tens of meters with his guitar Standard Equipment: *'Guitar' - The guitar Scott plays with in his band. With it, he can attack by firing powerful riffs out of it. When combined with the rest of his band, he was able to summon a large monster to defeat the Katayanagi Twins. *'Power of Love' - A crimson red glowing blade that Scott obtains upon his first attempt at fighting Gideon Graves. It grows out of his chest upon declaring his desire to fight for Ramona. *'Power of Self-Respect' - Upon his second attempt at fighting Gideon, Scott no longer wants to fight for Ramona, and instead wants to fight for himself. This declaration causes him to obtain a purple glowing blade known as the Power of Self-Respect. This blade is presumably far stronger than the Power of Love. Intelligence: Above Average, knowledgeable on video game trivia. (Defeated Matthew Patel by throwing a cymbal at him like a frisbee, tricked Lucas Lee into grinding down an icy rail to his death, tricked Todd Ingram's mind-reading abilities) Weaknesses: *At the beginning of the film (and to a lesser extent at the end of the film), he was socially awkward and lacked confidence in himself. *During the fight with Roxie Richter, he refused to fight back because he didn't want to hit a girl. *Towards the end of the film, especially during his first attempt at fighting Gideon Graves, he let his anger get the best of him. Key: Pre-Power of Self-Respect | Post-Power of Self-Respect Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Musicians Category:Adults Category:Scott Pilgrim Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Music Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Acrobats